Out of Place
by afallenstar
Summary: Ever since the 6th episode things have been going crazy for Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Liz and everyone else in Stars Hallow. Eventually things will fall back into place but for now everyone is hurt and confused.
1. Chapter 1

Out of Place 

A Gilmore girl RPG.

Editor's note: I don't own the Gilmore Girl story but I do think it is a wonderful show and these are my favorite characters pairings.

Chapter 1

Oh God What Happened

Loralai Gilmore sat up blinking hard trying to focus in on her surroundings. How many drinks had she gone through last night? Twenty? Twenty-five? Now Loralai was not a usual drinker but she did like to drink she never preached against unless her daughter Rory was drinking. But then every mother was protective of her child no matter what age they were at least she assumed. The Vodka was churning in her stomach. She needed Sookie's hangover cure a mix of coffee and something else. As long as coffee was in it.

The room came into focus and Loralai stared at the person lying next to her. It was not Luke last night she and Luke had such a great – no, it couldn't be. Loralai's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. Oh God. She had meant to go back to Luke to explain everything to tell him to make him see he needed her just as much as she needed him. It came flooding back to her. Sobbing as Christopher opened the door. Chris leading her inside. GG waking up and Loralai humming and singing her to back to sleep telling her to never trust a man and his word. Then Loralai turned to Chris's fridge raided until she found his Vodka, which had to be well hidden since GG was into opening bottles these days and drinking from them. Chris trying to get her not to drink but her pouring some down his throat. He looked surprise for a minute and they both got drunk and…Oh god hadn't she learned from the first time?

Loralai stared at the blue walls of the room. Child toys were everywhere carefully trying not to trip on them Loralai got up and tiptoed to the living room where she gathered her clothes. She walked into the bathroom threw them back on and washed her face and hands. Why had Luke refused her? He said okay and he finally had what he wanted where he wanted her and now…It was Anna and April Loralai thought savagely and I threw a birthday party. Okay April had been cute and was not to blame it was Anna damn it her fault and Loralai felt entitled to hate her. She wanted to go and rearranged all the things in that stupid woman's store. She felt tired and sick well coffee and doughnuts would cure her of that.

Loralai walked into Chris's kitchen. She was brewing herself a cup of coffee when she heard GG crying. She walked over into GG's room. "Hey sssh come on now come sit with Aunty Loralai and have a cup of coffee and breakfast with her." GG stopped crying instantly and trailed in after Loralai. Doing much better then her terrible twos days she could still be a handful sometime. They were sharing a laugh and a doughnut when Rory unlocked the front door. "Mom?" Rory called.

Rory walked into the kitchen and saw her mom and GG eating breakfast. "Hey kid take a seat." Loralai said. "What are you doing here?" Rory asked her. "Well if you can believe it I got lost on the way home from Luke's last night and spent the night here." Rory stared at her mother sitting down. "Mom you know the town like the back of your hand. How do you just wind up at dad's place?" Rory demanded. Loralia looked at the back of her hand. "Hey that mole is new. I'm kidding. Look kid sit down never mind you are." "Sit down!" GG commanded. Rory laughed. "What happened?" "Luke won't marry me." "Why not?" "Because he's busy being super dad at the minute. Too busy for a love life. At least with me well maybe Anna will make him happy." "Mom no!" Rory cried. She loved Luke. He had always been around for everything he had liked Loralai from the beginning and now he was out of their lives. "Does this mean your back with Dad?" Rory asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that her parents sleeping together. Obviously they had to have been when they created her but the thought was just gross and she didn't know if they should be together. "No – "I'm just a friendly shoulder kiddo." Chris came in he was awake and dressed. He had to be in the office at ten.

Loralai gulped. "Chris I'm sorry – "Lor you didn't want to marry me when I asked I can expect no more then friendship from you now. Your still my number one girls though and you too GG. So Rory you ready to take on GG today? Thanks so much! I'm paying her Loralai." Loralai grinned. "Such a business man and woman. Well Rory has a few days off from classes at Yale. But I also want her to spend time with that Huntzburger boy do you hear me?" "Yes dad he still says hello." "Good I am running late so I've got to go. Loralai stop poisoning my girls with coffee." Chris left.

Loralai stood up. "I shouldn't have come here." Rory nodded. "Stay with Logan he's another good boy you don't want to loose. I don't entirely approve but your happy and I'm happy." "Mom will you be okay?" Rory asked her biting her lip. "Look Rory I'm happy I'm free I'm single I get to be maid of honor at you and your best friends wedding its good. Haven't you heard the saying always the bridesmaid never the bride? Look at worst there'll be a town meeting about whose business to choose to shut down and at best there'll be blue and pink ribbons floating around. Don't sweat it kiddo. Bring Logan by tonight ask him to recommend a good coffee house we can't use Luke's anymore." Rory nodded.

Loralai felt worse as she turned into Stars Hallow and drove by Luke's. She felt tears brim to her eyes and she caught his eye. She knew he saw her! She knew it! He turned away though taking another customers order. Her heart burned when she saw it was April. Fortunately the light turned green and she drove back to her house. Luke had moved everything onto the porch. Why hadn't he taken it? Loralai reached for her keys and in the hallway stood Emily Gilmore about to throw another one of Luke's things on the porch.

"Mom!" Loralia cried. "Oh I need your help moving that god awful dresser of Luke's. Your father and I will buy you a new one." "Mom get out!" Loralai snapped. "I'm trying to help you Loralai but as usual your too stubborn to accept it or to see it's okay to accept it. Where were you last night anyways?" Emily asked. "Mother do I always leave a message on my phone machine telling you wear I go. I'm not sixteen anymore mom!" Loralai said. "No but I had to use the spare key to get in and I couldn't reach you because you turned your cell phone off." Emily snapped. "That reminds me I need to find another spot. Luke and I are two adults who will work this out without your help!" Loralai shouted. "There is no need to shout Loralai. This is a man who made a promise to you and he failed to keep it." Emily said. "I know that don't you think I know that? Mother please leave now." Emily nodded. "Fine. If that's the way you feel fine." Emily stormed away and into her car. Loralia could see it as it drove up the street.

She was finishing her mother's work when her door knocked and Babette came inside. "Oh sugar I'm so sorry. Morey and I were rooting for you two to get married. Even the town council men were." "Thanks I'm all right really." "I'll even get a pink ribbon for you honey how'd did it happen?" "He just refused to marry me." Loralai said lamely realizing she had no reason other then her assumptions. "He's a wicked man for leading you on like that. I'll buy you dinner tonight from Luke's so you don't have to go in or have to go forty minutes hunting for a new restaurant." "Rory Logan and I were planning on that." "All right well hon if there's anything at all I can do." Babette left leaving Loralai with a sickening empty feeling.

Logan and Rory were late that evening but Loralai didn't ask them what kept them. Logan looked silently uncomfortable after all Loralai had always given him her honest view of everything every time they met if something happened. Last time he got a lecture about getting drunk and that if he got her daughter drunk, she'd send Luke out to kill him. Sometimes they got along and lately it was more often then not because he hadn't done anything stupid according to her. He had no idea how she'd be after the breakup with Luke. Rory had forewarned him. However, all Loralai said as she got in the car with them, "If you hurt her in any way shape or form or you get her pregnant and leave her I will kill you myself." "Mo-om." Rory said. "I'm done I swear!"

It took them two hours to find a coffee house that Loralai liked that served more than just coffee. It was where Rory had gone to Chilton. "Now I'm going to have to wake up early to get to eat and drive all the way out here to even eat breakfast." Loralai moaned. "Mom maybe Luke won't mind – "I'll mind and there's nowhere else to eat not a good decent breakfast. Al's Pancake World makes everyone sick. Maybe I'll eat at Taylor's and your mother will get fat old and mean and no one will want her then." Rory and Logan shared a look. "Really it's not that bad. If you want I'll drive down to Luke's every morning and buy it for you." "He'll know God he'd better not treat you rude!" Loralai said. "Mom it's Luke." "Anyways Babette's already offered." "Good she's closer." Logan said. "And you've got classes young lady and GG and Chris depend upon you." "Two days a week and GG likes seeing Aunt Loralai." Rory said. "Oh boy. What is this shit? Logan I thought you said this was good." Loralai said. "My dad gave it a review." Logan said shrugging. "He doesn't know what's good for him. He didn't know my precious Rory was good for his son." Loralai said. Rory bit her lip. "He does know and is still begging your forgiveness. I'll drive near Luke's and I'll go pick it up. He doesn't know me." Logan added. "Why not?" "I don't want Luke after him with a baseball bat." "He knows your dating somebody named Logan." Loralai warned as Logan paid the tab and they got into the car. "Yeah well I'll change my name." "To what?" "Luke." Loralai giggled. "I like you." "Ace is your mom drunk?" Logan asked. Rory shrugged. "Hey keep in her good graces."

Logan returned with a bag full of food from Luke's. "I told him my name was Luke and we spent twenty minutes arguing on why I couldn't possibly be named Luke." Logan said. Loralai and Rory giggled. "I'd have loved to see the look on his face." "So why didn't you go in there?" Logan asked confused. "He might throw me out. It was a bad breakup. We were engaged." Loralai began to cry. Logan looked awkward. Rory comforted her mom.

Rory looked at Logan. Her mom was safely upstairs in bed. Luke's stuff they noted was still on the porch. "I'll talk to him." "Um Ace aren't they over?" Logan asked. "Yeah well they were engaged and I want an explanation and uh because isn't good enough. Look I got your dad to come to the hospital didn't I?" Rory asked. "Yes and that was damn brave of you Ace but – "But nothing. Look, my mom is hurt and confused. It crushed me to hear it and I didn't even have time to hurt like my mom." Logan nodded as they drove back to their apartment. "You're the boss Ace."


	2. Someone old, someone new, someone

Chapter 2 Someone old, someone new, someone borrowed and someone blue! 

Editor's note: I do not own anything related to Gilmore girls. And this is to take place after the last episode in the season finale. I don't know what's going to happen in the season finale and I'm sad Amy is leaving she's done so good with the show a new writer will certainly bring about changes. I will also be sad if it's what I fear Luke and Loralai don't end up together. They're a favorite pairing but I can't say what goes and what doesn't on the show. I get to wait and watch with everyone else.  This is my first attempt at a Gilmore girls story please be kind!

Rory called Paris the next morning as soon as Logan was awake and he left for class. Rory had to tell Paris because besides Lane and Rory Paris had been planning on being a bridesmaid in Lorelai's wedding. Rory reminded Lorelai how hurt Paris would be if she wasn't invited as a bridesmaid and would suggest that they use her until they did. Paris picked up the phone. "Shut up Doyle I am on the phone. Hey Rory what's going on?" Paris asked. "Luke's not going to marry my mother." Rory sobbed. "What? The pig I say we gather the villagers and hunt him down and burn him at the stakes." Paris said. "No! We can't do that. But I want some answers out of him and I'm going to get them." "I'm coming with and someone needs to make sure your mother's all right. Hold tight Rory I'm on my way. Rory needs me now too so you're just going to have to wait." Paris told Doyle. While Rory waited for Paris she dialed Lane and Zach's number. "We're not hooomeee right now so leaveeee a message at the beep press 1 for Lane press 2 for Zach and press 3 for Brian ps if anybody needs a new roommate please take Brian." Rory could hear the band in the backround playing. "Lane hi it's Rory I have some bad news. Call me please." Paris honked from the street over. Rory knew it was Paris because who else would be screaming, "Pull around asshole I don't give a shit if you die today I'm here for a friend!" Rory jumped grabbed her bag and keys and locked the apartment leaving a note for Logan.

--------------

Lorelai woke up with a splitting headache. She still felt terrible but she had stayed up all night crying until she couldn't cry anymore. She checked her voice mail there was one from Emily. "Where the hell are you? Lorelai stop hiding from your family and - message has been erased. Oh God. Nothing like a wake up call from Emily Gilmore to brighten your day. It was like waking up to the bride of Frankenstien in your bed. Message two was from Sookie. "Sweetie are you okay? Your not at the Inn yet are you sick? If you can come by please do because Michelle is denying the French group that booked months ago. And something's not right with your wedding cake I'm not sure what I'll need you to taste so I can fix it. Maybe too many layers? Bye!" Lorelai deleted that messege. The last one was a hang up a small voice and a sniffle. Lorelai was startled. Rory? She checked the number. It was one she didn't know should she call back? "Anna and April." A woman's voice answered. Lorelai hung up startled her phone rang again but upon screening the number she deleted it.

Lorelai threw on a favorite blue top with brown ribbons around the waist to the back. She wore a black lacy skirt with it put on some heels and jumped in the jeep to drive to the Inn. A group of French tourist or some meeting group was discussing their options in rather angry tones. She walked over to them. "Hi I'm the Inn manager Lorelai Gilmore how can I help you?" Lorelai asked. "Miss that impossible man over there says we have no reservations and I booked it four months ago for ze group and I have my receipt which prooves it." "I'll go talk to him." "Michelle!" Lorelai barked. Michelle looked up from the desk looking nervous. "Michelle if you wish to find work at another Inn you will not find the french in rooms 43, 44, 45, 46, 46, 48, 49 and 50. If you do find the rooms lucky you if theywant to do the nature hike and the horses you will be their guide." "Lorelai you are a tyrant that is simply not fair." "Hile Hitler me then." Lorelai shook her head. Michelle muttered something and walked over to the group.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and stared at the wedding cake. Sookie had done a great job. It was heart breaking to tell her this. Little snow men on top of the cake with snow balls of white icing on each layer with snow angels and snow men and layer of layer of chocolate cake. "Do we have any coffee?" Lorelai asked. "Just made some hoping the smell would catch in your nose and you'd follow it here." Sookie said giggling. Lorelai laughed and poured herself a cup. "Mmm." She said taking a sip. "Well what do you think?" Sookie asked. "Of the Cake. Oh Sookie it's wonderful. But we won't be using it." Lorelai said. "What? Why?" Sookie asked. "Because Luke refuses to get married." Lorelai sobbed. "What happened?" "I don't know one minute we were picking out bridesmaid colors and gowns, flowers and my dress and rings and buying houses. And the next thing we weren't. It's like April came into his life and I ceased to exsist. I finally get to meet her and her mom yells at Luke." Lorelai sobbed. "Oh honey." Sookie said hugging her. "Why don't you take the day off huh? I can handle Michelle. You go in one of our comfy Inn rooms watch cable TV and we'll have all the chocolate snow mountain cake with the little skiers I made yesterday." Sookie said. Lorelai nodded and walked up the stairs to room 56.

---------------------------------------

"Luke Danes why didn't you marry my mother and it's too soon isn't good enough." Rory stomped into the Diner. "Rory you've heard?" Luke asked. "If it's the daughter of the bride you think she mightbe told fast burger boy." Paris snapped. "Can I get you anything girls?" Luke asked. "Your not answering her question. Why?" Paris demanded. "I have a daughter." "What is Rory Luke a son?" Paris asked. "She's a girl." Luke said confused. "You small town goofs are the worst. Answer the damn question before I close this establishment." Paris said. Miss Pattie and Babette had just come in watching the scene. They were both wearing pink ribbons. Miss Pattie waved to Rory who waved to both of them. "How can you close this establishment?" "Whose town Mayor?" Paris asked. "Taylor Doose." Rory answered. "Fine. I go to Yale and I know more then just journalist. I can write a bad review of your resteraunt and make sure it gets printed in Stars Hallow and around it so no new customers come in. I can contact my fathers laywer and use him to shut you down. He can put a man in prison for a crime he did not commit he's that good. Hey not a bad idea." "Rory I loved your friend Luke last night and now this?" "Don't act like nothing happened you overgrown oaf. Why did you leave Lorelai." "Because of a relationshipI had with Anna." "It's in the past. It's so old news. Look you have no idea what an amazing woman is you've lost so why don't you do us all a favor and jump off a cliff. Enjoy your breakfast I saw a rat in the back." Paris told Kirke. Kirke stared at his food in dismay. "She's lying." "She goes to Yale." "So?" "I'm not paying for food that's been touched by a rat." Kirke said. "Oh have it your way." Luke snarled and stomped to the back leaving Ceaser to take orders while Kirke ate his meal and left.

Liz walked into the diner talking to a girl about twenty four. She had short black hair blue eyes and dark brown skin. "Luke! Big brother!" Liz called. Luke came down stairs unwillingly and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Yes Liz what do you want?" "Just some lunch for me and my new roommate here." Liz said. "What happened to TJ?" Luke asked. "Nothing he's still there. This is Victoria Harmon she's renting from us downstairs." Liz told him. "Welcome to the Fun House." Luke told Victoria. She was pretty but not as pretty as Lorelai. Luke felt a painful stab in his heart. His heart was telling him go for Lor you hve what you want but his mind was telling him differently. Why couldn't his heart and his mind agree for once. "Your sister's been great Luke she really has. She and TJ both made me feel right at home." Victoria said. "Right. Well lunch ladies?" "Burger with fries and onion rings." "I thought you were eating healthier." Luke stared at Liz. "Yeah well you know I can't go through with a diet it's too restrictive for my nature I need impulsive decisions." Liz said. "No shit." Luke thought staring at the stomach. "It's getting along now." Liz said smiling. Luke nodded forgetting to tell her about Lorelai and the situation.

--------------------------------------------------

Rory stared out at Stars Hallow from Sookie's front porch. Jackson was at the produce place working as usual, Sookie was at the Inn so her mother was definetely not at their place. Only the baby sitter Angel was there with the two kids. "I'm sorry she's not here." "All right let's think she sure as hell wouldn't be at Luke's but she has to eat right. She's not at the house or at Sookie's. Al's Pancake World is disgusting but if someone was starving it might be a choice. Doose's market and Pattie's we have to try both." Paris said. They got in the car. "I'm so glad you got your licence back." Rory joked as they buckled up. "Oh very funny Rory I have insurence too would you like to see the proof?" Paris retorted. "Only if I can call the company to make sure your still on." Rory said laughing. "Sure the number's in my cell."

They parked near Miss Patties. She was teaching six year olds how to dance. A familiar sight to Rory. Miss Pattie told the girls to take a break and stopped Rory and Paris. "Rory I'm so sorry what happened to your poor mother. Please tell her he was a wicked man and she deserves better than that. Tell her if she needs any more help and what about that hunk of a teacher she was engaged to is he free?" Miss Pattie asked. "We will pass on your messege to Miss Gilmore your smpathys will be most appreciated by her I am sure. Omit the teacher part is she the village whore?" Paris asked. Rory gave her a look. "Sorry..." Paris said though she didn't sound it. Rory just rolled her eyes. Paris was Paris.

They walked into Doose's market but there was no sign of Lorelai or Taylor anywhere. Instead doing check outs at the counter was: Dean. Rory gaped at him. She had wondered where he had gone what he had done. She dragged Paris and they picked up a head of lettuce. "What is that bait for a mouse trap?" Dean asked. "Well no my mom can't go into Luke's anymore and she has to eat right. Actually I'm looking for her have you seen her?" Rory rambled on. Paris rolled her eyes. "Why isn't your mother allowed in Luke's?" Dean asked. "It's a long story I'll have to tell you some other time. Where have you been?" "At a community college but I hated it so I came home." Dean said shrugging. "He's a winner. Grocery boy ah well someone has to sell people their produce. It's been nice seeing you Steve but we have to get going." "It's Dean Paris and I know you remember." Dean looked at her. "Rory can I borrow you some time just to chat as friends?" Dean asked. "Sure when?" Rory asked. "Well I'm off this Friday." "And I get out of class at one butI have to be at Friday night dinners but then sure absolutely." Rory said. Paris took her out of the store and into the car. "Logan's not going to like this." Paris said. "He won't know if you don't tell him." "Are you going to tell him?" Paris asked. "I'm visiting a friend from Stars Hallow which is the truth." "No you're visiting an ex boyfriend from Stars Hallow on the night before Logan leaves to work with his daddies office in England." "I'll be at the graduation. And it's not like I'm invited to the Hutzburger party." Rory said. "I know." Paris said.

They pulled into the Dragonfly and asked Michelle where Lorelai was. "She is in room fifty six." Michelle glowered. Paris and Rory went up. Lorelai was eating chinese food on a tray. She was watching Dracula. "I thought it was appropriate." Lorelai told them when they came in. "I'll have Sookie order some more if you guys want some. I think Tang thinks I'm ordering for the whole Inn." Rory giggled and picked up the phone in the room. "Miss Gilmore I am so sorry he was an ass." Paris said. "I'll live Paris I'll live." Lorelai said. "Yes but it is best you acknowledge your feelings now because if you don't it'll be worse later on." Paris said. She took out a pen and paper. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked. "If you don't mind Miss Gilmore I'd like to interview and let everyone know how much of a shit head Luke is and his so called Diner. Now I understand you visited - "Paris no you cannot interveiw me for Yale newspaper." Lorelai said gently. "Not the Yale newspaper I was going to print this in Wal Street and Yale." "I appreciate the offer Paris really but that won't help me feel better." "Are you sure?" "Yes. And you cannot use Rory as a source." Lorelai said.

There was a knock on the door. Michelle and Sookie stood there. Sookie had sliced pieces of cake and brought them up. "There is an oriental man at the front desk with Chinese food for three hundred he wishes to speak to the person who ordered. Now I'm assuming it was one of you crazy people." Michelle said. "Thanks Michelle." Rory took money out of her wallet and walked downstairs. Sookie sat on the bed. "Michelle shoo. This is girls only night." "Michelle your in charge and you will welcome every French group that comes through here is that clear?" Lorelai said. Paris laughed. "Yes but I shall not be happy." "Then you will be your self."

--------------------------------

**Thanks for the review! I appreciate any that I get. :) **


	3. Pool Beer Game

Chapter 3 

Pool Beer Game

Editor's note: I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to the show. Thanks for the reviews! I tried double spacing so hope this helps! 

Lorelai woke up and tried to sit up. Something was blocking her. Rory's head was in her lap and Rory's feet were across Sookie's chest. Lorelai looked at the clock it was seven am she was surprised Jackson hadn't come in banging down the door demanding Sookie back. The door opened and Paris came in with Michel who was pushing a silver tray looking grumpy. "She is not even my manager and she is bossing me around." Michel said. "Paris I like you your hired." Lorelai said. "Breakfast Lorelai? We have

chefs in the kitchen. I can get you eggs or warm up leftover Chinese food. Michel will be

more than happy to go down and tell them. Lorelai I'd love to work here but I already

have a calling in life not in the service industry no offense." Paris said. "Go Tom go you

can be on BET

Michel." Lorelai said. "Your comparing me with Tom Cruise now I feel insulted."

Michel said. "Now Tom!" Paris snapped. Michel jogged out of the room. Lorelai looked

at the TV screen and now noticed it was on. "What are you watching?" Lorelai asked her.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird. My choice." Paris said. They had rented DVDs last night. Well

Paris and Rory had. Lorelai and Sookie talked cried and ate cake and Chinese food.

Michel bought up the food on a tray. Rory raised her hand and slapped Sookie

who woke up. "Owe!" Sookie cried waking up. Rory woke up too. "What? What?" "You

slapped me!" Sookie told her. "Oh Sookie I'm so sorry I slap people all the time in my

sleep you can ask my mom." Rory apologized. "Sweetie its okay you were asleep."

Sookie said yawning. Michel left muttering to himself. "What time is it?" Sookie asked.

"Seven twenty am." Lorelai informed her. "What? Oh my God!" Sookie checked her

phone. "Oh jeez I have about a million calls from Jackson. I've got to get going."

Sookie said. "Okay. Call me!" Lorelai told her. Sookie nodded grabbing her purse and

running from the room.

Forty-five minutes later Paris drove Rory back to Yale for Logan's graduation.

Lorelai walked down the stairs after cleaning the room and walking past the front desk.

"Lorelai I closed by myself last night. I am here now please do not leave me by myself

with the French group." Michel said. "Have you taken them on the nature walk yet?

You should try a bonding experience with them." Lorelai said. Michel glared at her.

"Look Michel I will be back I'm changing outfits because it would be unprofessional

of me to show up in the same clothes that I wore yesterday." "It was unprofessional for

you two to leave me here and sleep in our guest rooms for free. I should charge you."

Michel said. "Next time I'll send an invite to you I know how you hate being left out."

Lorelai changed back at the house. She checked messages. "Don't forget you and

Rory –" Erasing the message from the mummy. "Lorelai this – Luke hung up. Lorelai

erased that one too. The last one was Chris. "Lorelai look I know we talked about it this

morning but GG and I miss you. Call me Chris." Lorelai left that one on her machine but

she didn't call back.

-----------------------------------------

Rory looked at Logan. The apartment was full of noisy Yale graduates and other

Years. All celebrating the end of the school year or leaving. Logan would be leaving and

Rory wasn't sure she could stand it. Mitchem had had a point but Rory would miss

Logan. Logan kissed her. "Ace tell me not to go and I won't." Logan said. "You've got

too I know you don't like to hear this but maybe you'll have some awesome experience

that you should have. I can't hold you back from that. Have a drink my good sir."

Logan laughed. "Indeed I will ma'am. Look I'll send for you this summer as soon as I

can okay?" "If your not chained to the pen and paper. Sure I'd love to see Europe again."

Rory told him. "Oh believe my I will be. Mitchem will call the office first thing as soon

as I get there but as long as I'm being a good boy maybe I'll push for that as my reward."

"Logan Rory loves you've got to see this." Finn said. "What is it?" Logan asked.

Rory looked curious. "A new drinking game mate using your pool ball, table and shot

glasses come on." Collin said. Rory despite herself was curious. "How do you play?"

Rory asked. "Well love come here I'll show you if Logan doesn't mind that is." "Go

ahead." Logan said. "You set up your shot glasses like so." Finn said imitating the way

the balls on the pool table were set. "Next you poor in the beer." Collin took a bottle of

Guinness and poured it in the shot glasses on each side. "Then you take the ball like so

bounce it off the table and if you land it in the cup on the other side the other person has

to drink that shot glass throw the ball back and the other person gets another turn. I throw

the ball back on the table if it misses you don't have to drink if it does well its your turn.

And you play like that the whole game two turns each on one turn. Then if you make

you make the other person drink all their shot glasses you are the winner. And not only

do they have had to drink all of their beer but they have to drink all of your beer. It's

shot glass Pool." Finn explained. "Sign me up." "I'll play winner. Where'd you guys

learn this game?" Rory said laughing. "I know we should have originally discovered it

ourselves along time ago right but the real master behind the game is Brad.""Wow! Hi um

wow its been a long time huh?" Rory asked him. "Yeah since Paris last made me cry." Brad said.

"She's hear you know that right?" "Oh god I'd love to watch but I've got to hide." Brad

"I am so drunk right now." Rory said after six was it five games? Her mind was a

little fuzzy at the minute. "I'll have someone clean this place up in the morning." Logan

said. It looked like a tornado came through there. Logan smiled with satisfaction if only

he had the look on Mitchem's face if he saw their place right now. He laid Rory on the

bed stroking her hair. "Will you miss me Ace?" Logan asked. "I will." "Now I know you

don't like to use it but the Limo is at your disposal whenever you need it and I've made

some other arrangements. I'll pay for the apartment for a year so you don't have to worry

about that and just focus on school okay?" Logan said. "Yes daddy." Rory said. "Oh boy

you are drunk. Pool beer wasn't their best idea was it?" Logan asked. Rory reached up

and said. "Kiss me Logan I lub you." "Okay Ace." Logan kissed her. She fell slid into

his arms. Slowly her shirt came off.

-----------------------------------

"Cup of coffee to go please." Victoria said. Luke looked up hopefully. "Lorelai?"

"Uh no I'm Victoria your sister introduced us." "Oh right sorry." "Lorelai a girlfriend of

yours?" Victoria asked. "Was." Luke grunted. "Oh I'm sorry. To go please." Victoria

paid for her coffee. Luke watched her go.

------------------------------------------

"No Michel we are not putting up those Celen Dion plates up in the Inn. I am sure

they are very nice but very firmly I say NO." Lorelai said. She was loosing it. The door

to the Inn opened but Lorelai barely looked up. "Aunty Lorelai?" GG called. Lorelai's

head snapped up. "Christopher what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked. "I left you a

message and you didn't call back." Chris said. "Good then you didn't get my message.

Michel tell this man that we can't serve him." Lorelai walked away from Christopher into

the kitchen and out the back door. Sookie followed her.

Editor's note: I am well aware of a drinking game called quarters that's been around for awhile but for story purposes. LOL. Collin and Finn might be trouble makers but they're damn sure cute ones. Or to quote them damn those are good genes.


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4

Suprises

Editor's note: I do not own anything involved with the Gilmore Girl show. It was created by Amy but still a great flick.

Lorelai stepped into the new Coffee place taking in every teeny tiny detail.

Lorelai knew that if the coffee tasted crappy then the food would be no good.

And there was no way she could go back into Luke's. The girl at the counter was

friendly but there was no way to tell what kind of coffee they had. She had long

brown hair blue eyes. "What can I get you?" She asked Lorelai. "A cup of coffee

for now." Lorelai said. "Ah yes well most of the coffee they buy is pretty good but

I'm slightly biased." The woman said. Lorelai smiled. "Here on me." The woman

put the money in a drawer from her tip jar. A few seconds later Lorelai had a hot

steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Lorelai took a sip this was more than good

coffee this was magic. "Mmm where do you come from my new Lord of lords."

Lorelai said laughing. "Stars Hallow." Lorelai nearly bit down on her tongue. "I

haven't been there since I was born." She told her. "Well this is damn good coffee."

Lorelai told her. "Thanks."

"It sure is." Max Medina stood behind Lorelai. Lorelai looked up shocked.

--------------------------------------------------

Rory drove back to Stars Hallow with the elation of exams finally over. She

opened the front door with her own set of keys. Lorelai was out presumably looking

for a new coffee place for her to go to since it was awkward enough still going to

Luke's. Rory settled her stuff into her room and unpacked everything. Her cell phone

rang. It was Paris. "What's up?" Rory asked her. "Rory how does your mom feel about

an extra person in the house?" Paris asked. "The extra person being you?" Rory wanted

to know. "Well yes…" "Paris what are you planning?" Rory asked. "Well Madeline and

Louise are staying at my house and if I have to spend one more minute with them alone

I'll go nuts." "I see and you want me to suffer with you in your agony. Why are they

staying with you?" "Because they're trying to get me to go on a trip with them later this

summer and they won't leave until they do. My mother has already booked a vacation."

Paris said. "Where are they going?" "Let me speak to Rory." Madeline said. "We want

her to come to Europe with us. You should come to Rory." "Paris there's nothing wrong

with Europe it's fun." "With Madeline and Louis?" "True- "I'll only go if Rory goes."

"But I – "Logan will be there." Louis sang. "When is this trip?" Rory asked. "Right

before school starts." Madeline said. "I'll talk to my grandparents I guess." "We got

your assets covered babe. Just call Logan and explain the situation." "Sure hold on a

sec and no Paris you may not stay here." "Please." "No." The doorbell rang louder this

time. Rory went to go answer it. "I'm – "Paris drop it she said no Hitler." "Bye Paris."

Rory answered the door. "Dean hi." Rory said shocked as she put away her

cell phone.


	5. Hello Hello It's Nice to See You Again

Chapter 5 

Hello, Hello it's nice to see you again

Rory let Dean inside. "Dean what a surprise." She said lamely. "It's nice to see

you too." Dean told her. "I just haven't seen you since the fiasco with- "with Lindsay I

know." Dean said. "Yeah I just didn't know you were back here. What happened to

college?" Rory asked. "I graduated top of my class with a baby and all too." Dean said.

"So are you back with Lindsay?" Rory asked. "No she was about to tell me she was

pregnant when she found that letter but I only learned it from her mom after the divorce

so." Dean said. "Have you been able to spend anytime with it?" Rory asked. "It's a he.

Yes. I'm allowed visiting two weekends of every month but I have to go to their town."

Dean said. "Yeah I thought I saw Lindsay and her mom moving out of Stars Hallow."

"So what about you I heard you graduated from Yale what happened to Harvard?"

Dean asked her. "Well Harvard turned into Yale and now I'm a journalist for the guys

father that I'm dating." Rory said. "Oh I see. Well can two friends go out to eat?" Dean

asked her. "I don't know. Mitchem's family already hated me and they're just starting to

like me and if they see me. They're just waiting for me to fail." "Do they live in Stars

Hallow?" "No but both Honor and Logan have been here." Rory said. "Is that a no?"

Dean asked. "It's a I don't know."

-------------------------------------------------

Lorelai stared at Max. "Um hello stranger." She said trying to make things

light. "Mind if I sit?" Max asked. "Mmm what's your name behind the counter can he

sit in here?" Lorelai asked the girl. "Liona." Liona said. Max gave Lorelai a look. "What?

she didn't say no you can't sit so pick a table pick a booth hell you can even sit on the

little outside cute tables they have there." Lorelai said. "So much tension between us."

Max said sadly. "The correct term was ice I believe and you were Rory's teacher."

"May I sit with you?" Max asked her. "If you must I have to get back to the Dragonfly." 

Lorelai told him ordering a pretzel to dip in cheese. "The Dragonfly?" Max asked. "The

Inn I own with my friend Sookie St. James." Lorelai told him. "I didn't know I hadn't

heard." Max said. "Well who would you hear it from Charleston?" Lorelai asked. "No I

suppose not." Max agreed. "Let me buy that and take you out somewhere to celebrate

at a later date." Lorelai put five dollars on the table. "Tell you what no and don't kick a

dead horse. You should never have disrespect for the dead."

Lorelai walked out fighting back an angry feeling as she drove to the Dragonfly.

"Dragonfly Inn Michel speaking. Ah no we don't allow Frenchmen." Michel said. "No I

am not from France I am from Texas goodbye. Ignorant fool." Michel said hanging up.

"Michel I don't care if he's German and former Nazi if there's a room available you

say." Lorelai prompted. "I'll get the gas chamber ready for you." Michel said. "Oh boy

we are going to stay in business long. Sookie my love my heart!" "She is in the kitchen

and what is Jackson going to say when he finds his wife having an affair with you?"

Michel asked. "Dirty I like it lets see what happens."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen. Sookie brought a spoon up to Lorelai's mouth.

"Taste this." "Mmm Sookie another marvel from our head chef." Lorelai said. Sookie

grinned. "I know isn't it good it was completely by accident too I don't know what I'll

call it." "What accident?" "Well I was reaching and twisting." "Those are never good

words from your mouth and I had a pan full of strawberry sauce and it fell in with the

cream and I tipped over the peach sauce into it." Sookie said.

Editor's note: please note that I cannot cook and therefore do not know if said recipe has ever been used. Probably but the most cooking I do is microwave cooking I have to look for restaurants and stuff otherwise we'd starve. By we I mean my husband and me. He can cook a few dishes. Also for the life of me I can't remember who Rory gets a job with when she's with Logan and hears the whole bridesmaid story so I'm just making up that Mitchem bought her back on board.

Lorelai nodded. "So guess who I ran into today." "Rory." Sookie said. "Nope. Guess

again." Lorelai told her pouring her cup of coffee. "Jackson because he didn't deliver

the right vegetables again." "Nope try again." "Not your mother!" Sookie said shocked.

"Close but no. Max Medina." "How was that close? What did you two talk about?"

Sookie asked turning the meat over to brown on the other side. "Nothing I got up

and left after we exchanged a few words." Lorelai told her. "Exchanged a few words?

Lorelai I mean Max and you are over it was supposed to be Luke." Sookie told her.

"I know it was supposed to be Luke." Lorelai began to cry. "Don't sweetie don't.."

Sookie told her. Michel came back from the desk.

"What is it? Oh god we are crying well while you are blowing your nose there

is a man in a flannel shirt. He says you asked for some things to be fixed." Michel told

her. "What man?" Lorelai asked drying her eyes. Sookie rolled her eyes. "He says his

name is Luke but I'm surprised he knows his name." "Well are you going to go out

there?" Sookie asked. Lorelai stared blankly ahead.


	6. Stand offs

Chapter 6

Lorelai walked out into the entrance to the Dragonfly Inn. Some guest were

reading in chairs barely glancing up when they saw her. Luke stood there gaping at her.

He held up in a plastic bag some clothes, makeup and other items that Lorelai had left

over at his place. "Lorelai hi is this a bad time?" Luke asked her. "No not at all." "You

left this in the diner." Luke said. "Right." "You know you don't have to hide." Luke said.

"Great that's just wonderful I'm not hiding Luke. I never hid from you. Excuse me."

Lorelai walked away before she could cry. Luke walked outside looking confused.

Sookie looked at Lorelai. "So not good huh?" "I'm not hiding from him am I? I

just assume it's more comfortable for both of us if I stayed away right now." "No one

said you were hiding." "Luke did." "What is Luke Al Bundy? Look he's had a bad

marriage once left a girlfriend he got pregnant. He clearly has no idea what he's doing."

Sookie said. "Sookie Luke never would have left Anna I'm sure if he knew. He also

unfortunately can be a great guy." Lorelai said. "I still say my Al Bundy was called for."

Sookie said. Lorelai smiled a little.

------------------------

Rory and Dean ordered a pizza. How many hours had it been since Logan

Huntzburger had left? Forty eight total and she was missing him like crazy. She knew

she had to tell Dean. But she wanted to wait to see why he had come to see what his

intentions were. Good friends she could deal with. More than that no way. She belonged

to Logan and well she couldn't even go back to Jess.

Dean showed her pictures of his baby boy. "Isn't he cute?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah." Rory said. "I just wish Lindsay would let me see him more." "He looks like

you if that makes you feel any better." Rory said. "He does doesn't he?" Dean said

fondly. He put the pictures away. "So how did Yale treat you? We've yammered on and

on and on about me and well what happened with you?" Dean asked. "Well finals for

my first year at Yale is over but my boyfriend has graduated." Dean looked at her.

"I haven't forgotten Rory." Dean said. "Well first loves are hard to forget." Rory said

lamely. "Dean my boyfriend has graduated." "I hear you say that but what's that mean

for you guys?" Dean asked. "Dean I remember what happened don't you? We had no

time to see each other and then you yelled at me in front of my grandma's house and in

front of my future boyfriend who we are still together. Out." Rory told him. Dean sat

up. "Fine. Clearly you have become apart of their world just like Lorelai feared." Dean

left. Rory stared at the ceiling. She called Paris. "Are Madilene and

Louis still going?" Rory asked her. "Yes and so am I by the looks of it." "Good count me

in." Rory made a long distance call to London that night.

Editor's note: would it be her first year of finals over or her second? I think it's her first. Let me change that. I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.


	7. Invites and arrangements

Chapter 7

Lorelai walked past Luke's. She hesitated and walked in. Luke wasn't there thank

God but Lane and Caesar were in. Lane smiled sadly when Lorelai walked in. "Hey how

are you?" Lane asked. "Doing well thanks. I just need a coffee and burger and fries to go

please." Lorelai said. "Luke's not here if your worried." Lane said. "I'm not worried just

make it fast please." Lorelai waited impatiently. Luke walked back in he had to pick

up something from Doose's because he had let Caesar order instead of Lane. He stared

at Lorelai. "Hi." He said. "Um hi." "So how's Rory?" "Doing well she'll be heading

off to Europe this summer with some friends." Lorelai told him. "Oh well great life

changing experiences to be had there." They looked at each other right in the eye. "Do

you want to come up?" Luke asked her. Lane handed Lorelai her food. "I can't I've

got to get back to the Dragonfly." "Are you sure?" "Yeah."

Lorelai walked away confused. He had refused to marry her. "What about

Lorelai's change?" Lane asked. "I'll give it back to her." Luke said. The door to the

Diner opened and Liz and her roommate walked in.

--------------------------------

Rory met with Madeline, Louis and Paris for a meeting to discuss their adventure

that was coming up soon. They had met at the pub the students went to at Yale Rory

didn't want to bring that world to Stars Hallow. Stars Hallow was safe just the way she

liked it. Louis and Madeline both ordered Vodka and coke. "We've got a Limo driver." 

Madeline said. "Luck you while I still refuse to get drunk." Paris said. "Yeah last time it

didn't go so well remember you kissed me." "Oh people were talking about it all night

long you would have gotten very cool offers if you'd stayed." Louis remembered. "I was

hoping people forgot it." Rory said. "But you didn't." "Unfortunately." "Enough. Now

Rory you will be staying with Logan at his place right?" Paris asked. "Yeah and your at

the Hilton in London." Madeline said. "Logan still has to work but he has evenings off."

Rory said. "Then you'll go sightseeing with us and I'm sure Logan will want to join us

occasionally so you'll meet us every morning at nine and look fabulous. Madeline

Paris and I need to meet boys if anything else." "Leave me out of it." Paris said. "Oh

you need a real man." Madeline said. "Yes because they all went back on the Mayflower

back to England." "Hey that's what school taught me." "You and I did not both go to

Chilton." Paris said. "I did too that's how I went to Sarah Lawrence." Madeline said.

"Madeline I think she was being sarcastic. So the sightseeing details." Rory said

changing the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Across the Atlantic

Editor's note: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters associated with them. I am not affiliated with the WB. Thanks for the review yay for another good chapter. people are stupid because they aren't reading this story :) love it! I'm glad you like it!

Rory packed her bags she was all set to go. Lorelai hugged her. "Another European

vacation you lucky lucky girl." Lorelai said. "There's always room for one more Ms. Gilmore."

Louis said. "Nah it's more fun without the parents trust me I know. I'll be all right." Lorelai told

her. "Are you sure you won't come?" Rory asked. "Positive don't worry. I'll be fine. Louis

call Ms. Gilmore one more time I'll have to kick your butt." Lorelai told her. Louis smiled. "All

right you girls have a lovely time stock Johnny Depp in France for me okay?" "We'll get his

number." Madeline said. Lorelai hugged Rory. "Take care of yourself."

Rory rode in Madeline's father's limo. Rory hated taking Limo's but Louis and Madeline

flat out refused to ride in a cab. "They're dirty." "And smelly and the drivers are perverts who

think their gods gift to the world." "Okay okay." "Get used to it Gilmore. If you marry Logan

than you will have everything you want at your fingertips with the mere push of a button."

Louis said. "Oh right." Rory said. She wasn't sure she liked that idea and

the maids would catch their mistress doing the work. Rory liked the idea of

marrying Logan just fine it was just the fancy limos, the gowns that made her sick.

They reached the airport in one piece. Madeline wouldn't allow Rory to

check her own luggage. "That's what they're for paid servants for the airport. You've got

a lot to learn Gilmore come on." Madeline said. They stopped into a gift shop after going

through airport security. "That security officer was hot." Louis said. "Get his number for

when we get back." Paris told her. "Okay." "I was joking!" Rory and Paris bought the

same cheesy mystery novel to see who could finish it first on the plane and find out who

done it first.

----------------------------------

Lorelai drove to the Inn. Sookie had coffee going for her. "Well she's off to

England again my world traveler." Lorelai said. "Well I can come over some nights and

keep you company." Sookie said. "Can we do a couple movie nights mommy?" Lorelai

asked. "Of course." Sookie said. "Hey I found this great new coffee place in Hartford."

Lorelai said. "Good isn't that?" "Thirty minutes without traffic. Come check it out with

me we'll have lunch at the same time." Lorelai said. "If you say so." "Michel can hold

down the fort." Lorelai said. "I can what?" Michel asked. "We're just talking about you

go away so we can still do it." Lorelai told them.

Lorelai took her to the coffee shop. Liona was working again. "Well you come

work at the Inn? I'll pay you to make our coffee." Lorelai begged. "I'm being replaced."

Sookie whimpered. "You are not you cook." "I can't cook." Liona assured Sookie.

Sookie smiled. "Hi Max." Sookie said as Lorelai took their orders. Lorelai froze. "Come

join us at our table?" Lorelai asked bringing coffee. "As soon as I take my order." Max

said nodding.


	9. It was the best of times

Chapter 9

It was the best of times…And the worst of times.

Editor's note: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore girls or the WB.

They're plane landed in London England the next afternoon. Rory was

extremely tired but Louis made her stay awake. Madeline's father had hired a Limo to

take them around London and be on call at every hour of the day and night. He had given

Madeline a speech about cabs and she took it to heart of course. By the end of the trip

though Rory wanted at least one cab ride. Something she was used to that the others were

not.

Louis checked them into their hotel. While they got out of the Limo Rory

recognized someone waiting for them. "Logan!" She ran towards him tired as she was.

He was wearing a suit something that looked out of place for Logan and he was smiling.

"Hey Ace. How's it going?" Logan kissed her. "I missed you." "I missed you. The old

mans here he wants to have tea with us sometime." "Oh boy what does he want a lecture

at why I'm here?" Rory asked. "Nope just to visit I guess." Logan said. "Goody." "Come

on Ace you and I will have lots of time together." Logan said. "Hello Paris, Louis, and

Madeline." Logan walked Rory into the Hotel.

----------------------------

Lorelai stared as Max left the table. "Well, what do you think?" Sookie asked her

as they made their way back to the Dragonfly. "I still don't know I miss Luke." Lorelai

said. Sookie nodded thoughtfully. Sookie excused herself from work early and Lorelai

didn't question it. Instead of going home however, Luke walked into Luke's Diner.

Luke stared at Sookie. "Coffee to go please." She said. Luke got it ready. "Hi

Sookie." Luke said. "Luke do you have a second?" Sookie asked him. Luke nodded

and followed her outside. "I'm not in the situation you are with April but I do know

you broke my friends heart. She loved you Luke and only you. She loves you more

than Christopher. And if you can't give her that I understand. But you broke her heart

and I hope you – "Sookie." "What?" "I love her." Luke said. "Then why the hell won't

you marry her?" Sookie demanded.


	10. Little Talks

Chapter 10

"So make April apart of it." Sookie told him. "Anna will hate that." "Luke

Lorelai if she is to be Anna's step mom they at least have to meet." Sookie told him

firmly. "What do you know about it?" Luke asked her. "I don't okay but things won't

run like they should if April doesn't even know Lorelai is your girlfriend." Sookie

said. "She's not anymore." "She could be." "And how do you propose I win her back?

I was an ass. I wouldn't go out with me." Luke said. Sookie laughed. "You just have to

win her back is all it'll take a rather large apology and I'll help you. I'd better go though

I don't want Lorelai to catch me here." Sookie said. April walked into the diner. "Here's

your chance stud." Sookie walked out. Luke stared at April. "Hey Kiddo." Luke said.

"Hey where's that cool girl you had planning my party? I liked her." "Yeah? How much?"

Luke asked her sitting down with her.

-------------

editor's note: please note that the editor has only lived in northern Ireland for three months. Now I know quite a bit works there but I never actually been in London so if anyone can correct me if I'm wrong that'd be great.

Rory sat down in the Limo exhausted. She was with Paris

and Madeline and Louis. It was four pm England time and it was all she could do to fight

sleep. She was exhausted. They had made several big stops they saw Big Ben, the Tower,

Buckingham Palace and shopped for about two hours. She had to admit she had gotten

some pretty neat stuff. She found rock groups that were local here that Lane would

absolutely love. They would be seeing a few more places in England tomorrow

and then they'd be taking a train to Paris where the Limo driver would meet them.

Tonight was the dinner with Mitchem and Logan though. Paris, Madeline, and

Louis had been invited and Rory was thankful for that. They knocked on the large

English Manor styled home that Mitchem had bought for a place for his family to live

when they lived over there. A maid answered the door.


	11. I want you to want me

Chapter 11

editor's note: thanks for the new review! I'll try to keep that in mind while writing this.

Lorelai answered the phone she had been busy watching a TV show when

it rang. "Lorelai?" "Max?" "Please come out to dinner with me just once please? I

promise if its horrible you never have to do it again." Max said. "All right." Lorelai

sighed. What was it with the men in her life? First Christopher now Max was coming

back? "I'll pick you up at seven." Max told her. "All right." Lorelai went to go get

ready when a knock came at the door. She opened it was awfully early she knew

Max was punctual but this was ridicules. Luke stood in the door way. "Luke! Did

I leave something else behind?" Lorelai asked stunned. "No you didn't." Luke said.

"Well then what is the problem?" "The problem is that I'm not complete without you."

Luke said. "What?" Lorelai asked. "I won't be happy unless I marry you Lor and April

will just have to get used to what a wonderful woman you are." Luke said. Lorelai

slammed the door in his face and began to sob as she leaned against the door. Luke

drove away he wasn't going to let her get away that easily he did once but he regretted it.

Max arrived at the Gilmore house at seven. He rang the doorbell. It was dark not

even the sound from the TV was on. Lorelai was still sitting behind her door crying

quietly she couldn't go. But she didn't know what to say to Luke either. How she wanted

him that much she knew! But he had broken her heart and was that enough to forgive

him? Would he really marry her this time? Could she believe him?

--------------------------------------

Rory, Logan, Mitchem, Madeline and Louis all stared at each other. Rory ate the

food silently. "So how long are you in London for Rory?" Mitchem asked. "For the rest

of the summer sir." Rory said. "You won't keep Logan from his work will you?"

Mitchem asked. "No but you think I will don't you?" Rory challenged. "I can only

guess." Mitchem replied. "Dad you promised!" Logan reminded him. "Yes your right

sorry son perhaps I should stick to topics like how's the weather to your taste and

what have you seen so far questions more to miss Gilmore's understanding."

Mitchem said. "Yet this coming from a man who a moment ago claimed me as his

treasure in the journalism world prizing me as his find when he told me I'd be no

good. Well I am good Mitchem and Logan and I are together weather you like it or

not and I am good enough for your son." Mitchem laughed. "What?" "You picked

up my arguing talents at your intern too." "Okay how about we have desert and then

I go with them back to their Hotel." Logan said. "A fine idea son. You know I like

you Rory Gilmore. And I push people I like to their limits." Mitchem said. Rory

gave Paris a look who shrugged. Desert was quiet and the limo ride was even quieter.

Rory stepped out of the car. Logan grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you to dinner

tomorrow alone Miss Gilmore that is if I may have the pleasure of your company?"

Logan asked. "Yes." "It is of the utmost importance that you come alone." Logan said.

Rory nodded feeling giddy. "What was that about?" Louis pried as soon as Rory caught

up with them in the Lobby. "Nothing." "Rory Gilmore we know your hiding something

from us and we will find out what it is." Madeline said. "Good luck I couldn't even keep

my boyfriend a secret from them." Paris told me. "All right Logan has asked me to a

private dinner tomorrow night." "That's not all he's going to ask." Louis said excited.

"How do you know Logan and I have had lots of private dinners." "I'll bet but none

as exciting as this is going to be." Louis told me squealing.


	12. Please Listen to Me

Chapter 12

Please Listen to me

Editor's note: from now on the actions that the characters will be doing will be read in paragraphs. When the characters are speaking they will be given their own lines like this,

Lorelai: Sookie what are you doing? But spaced away from the paragraph like so:

Lorelai: "Sookie what are you doing."

Sookie: "Making you chocolate." I hope that's easier to follow. And thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!

Luke knocked on Sookie's front door her car was still there but he hoped she hadn't gone to work yet. He needed her help and badly. Sookie answered the door sleepily and yawning.

Sookie: "Luke what is it?"

Luke: "I need your help with Lorelai. She wouldn't answer the door when I knocked on it."

Sookie: "Try fixing something early in the morning that way she has to come out and talk to me."

Luke: "You mean yell at me because in the morning she doesn't talk she yells. She's not a morning person our sleeping beauty."

Sookie laughed: "All right but try fixing something and come to the Inn to take her out or something I'll talk to her."

Luke: "Sookie you're a marvel I'd better go though and open the diner before I have an angry breakfast crowd."

Sookie: "Bye Luke."

Sookie got ready for work. Jackson had finally woken up and was pouring some coffee. We got the kids ready for their baby-sitter.

Jackson: "Sookie why don't we go on a real date tonight? We can pay the baby-sitter extra to do a night job."

Sookie: "Sounds good honey where will we meet?"

Jackson: "Here I want to take you to a really nice restaurant for a change."

Sookie: "Don't tell Luke that you'll hurt his feelings."

Jackson nodded hugging his kids: "I won't I promise."

Jackson left for work. The baby sitter was late and Sookie had to dash in to the Inn. Michel was at the front desk smirking, Luke was sitting in a chair in the front room and Lorelai was nowhere to be found. Sookie looked at Luke. Luke shrugged.

Luke: "She ran off the moment I came in."

Michel: "Ah so the handyman is in love with Lorelai. Pity. Too bad she does not love him."

Sookie: "Michel your not helping you'll be under um Inn arrest to help every French group that comes in here. I'll make sure Lorelai agrees with it."

Michel: "You're a very evil woman child of Satan."

Sookie: "Hey leave my mother out of this if you ever want your blueberry pancakes again!"

Michel sighed: "I'm sorry there."

Sookie: "My mother was a very noble woman I'm talking to Lorelai about the French men."

Michel: "No!"

Michel glared at Luke: "This is your entire fault."

Luke: "You started it."

Sookie shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai was staring blankly ahead she looked like she had been crying. In her hands she held two cups of coffee.

Sookie: "Lorelai! Yo Lorelai snap out of it!"

Lorelai: "Oh hi Sookie."

Sookie: "So Michel volunteered to be tour guide to all his fellow French men when they come visit us."

Lorelai laughed: "I'd have loved to hear him say that."

Sookie: "We can go get a quote if you like."

Lorelai: "Is Luke still there?"

Sookie hesitated: "Why don't you at least to what he has to say?"

Lorelai: "What if he breaks my heart again? Sookie I couldn't bear that! I want to get married."

Sookie: "He does to! His biggest regret is not going after you."

Lorelai suspiciously: "How do you know?"

Sookie: "He talked to me." She admitted.

Lorelai: "When?"

Sookie shrugged: "A couple of days ago he knows that both you and April will both be apart of his life."

Lorelai struggled for a moment: "I guess it can't hurt to talk to him but I want chocolate when I come back."

Sookie grinned excitedly: "Anything you want!"

Lorelai walked out into the lobby with trembling hands.

------------------------------------

Rory stepped into the Limo with Logan. All day while she had been in Paris with Paris, Louis and Madeline she couldn't stop thinking about what tonight could possibly mean. Logan looked at Rory with pride. How he loved her. He hoped she liked the well the thing he had picked out for her.

Logan: "Hey Ace!"

Rory: "Logan I missed you all day."

Logan: "How was the Eiffel Tower?"

Rory: "Paris turned it into a regular event yelling at people who got in our way at the top. I believe I have now heard the phrase ugly American in French. Well I only heard them muttering but it was definitely French and they were definitely muttering and I know some French."

Logan laughed and placed his arm around Rory.

Logan: "Trust Paris to do something like that. Still I have a question should I ask you in front of everyone and risk being humiliated by your answer or ask you now."

Rory: "Ask me now."

Logan kissed her then he bought out of his pocket a small box: "Lorelai Rory Ace Gilmore will you marry me?"

Rory's eyes opened wide: "Of course I will!"

Logan: "Good! What do you think of the ring? Because I can get you another one if you don't like it." Logan said kissing her.

Rory looked at it. It was a silver ring with medium sized princess cut diamonds all around it. It was breathtaking.

Rory: "I love it Logan."

Logan: "Well then here you go Ace in Amnia Paratis."

Editor's note: if anyone knows how to correctly spell that I'll be forever grateful to them. I don't know Latin for shit.

Rory: "Amen."

Logan: "I'll leave the wedding details to you then. Anything you want you name it and you've got it."

Rory: "I want to call my mother and tell her tonight."

Logan: "Sure Ace."

They arrived at a very fancy restaurant. Logan escorted her in and Rory felt like a princess. It was so magical. She felt she was floating.

Editor's note: okay was it easier or harder to read?


	13. We'll Make This Work

Chapter 13

We'll Make this Work

2006-06-12  
ch 1, reply

The latin is actually spelled omnia paratus, i just looked it up; soory about the earlier speeling in my review!

Editor: thanks! I appreciate the reviews. I also appreciate the help.

carmagirl  
2006-06-12  
ch 12, reply

Amnia Paratis is actually Omnia Paratus, I think.  
Great chapter, I loved the bit with Michel!

Editor: thanks for the review it helps keep it going!

shampoo192  
2006-06-06  
ch 5, reply

its a really good fic, but its kind of all mushed together

Editor: all the reviews help especially if I can correct a mistake I hope I've been able to do that!

flirtswithdisaster  
2006-06-06  
ch 10, reply

LOVE IT!

Editor: that's what I like to hear!  No seriously all the reviews are wonderful and appreciated.

Editor's note: sadly to say there is only one more chapter left but thanks so much for the reviews and the helpful critiquing hopefully I've been able to correct some of those things.

Lorelai walked out and looked at Luke. He saw her and he smiled she didn't smile back. He wasn't too surprised especially after what happened.

Luke: I need to talk to you can we take a walk?

Lorelai: sure whatever

Lorelai walked with him out of the front door of the Inn and they walked along one of the nature trails which was fortunately empty.

Luke: Listen I know I've been a pain in your ass and I understand if you hate me for the rest of your life I understand but please listen to me. No matter what happened after you left I've seen Chris around and that's no good sign but no matter what if I have to battle through hell I swear we will pick a date, plan a wedding and get married. April will have to accept the fact that your part of my life.

Lorelai looked away so he wouldn't see her crying: And if she doesn't?

Luke: No matter what anyone says you will be apart of my life.

Lorelai: can we pick a date right now?

Luke: Anything you want. Here.

Lorelai looked up it was another necklace and matching earrings. They had a blue pendent with small crystals around them in circle.

Luke: I had Liz make them.

Lorelai: they're beautiful

Luke: Look I know I've been a dick lately with the whole April thing so why don't we start over? Plus I owe you a rather big apology. So why don't I take you to New York I've already paid for the taxi we'll go see a Broadway or go to a club whichever you prefer. Only if you agree.

Lorelai looked at him: I guess I'm accepting it but if you hurt me again Luke.

Luke nodded. He hugged and kissed Lorelai.

Luke: We'll make this work I promise. Now what do you say you take the rest of the day off because I've got reservations at a restaurant for the both of us. I can call the Limo and have them pick us up here and pick up our bags when we go to the house.

Lorelai: yes just let me call Rory

Luke: okay we can talk about wedding plans all right?

Lorelai nodded dialing Rory's number.

--------------------------------------

Rory answered her phone she was just about to dial Lorelai's number when she had gotten into her hotel. They had gotten in late but she had to tell her mother the exciting news.

Rory: Hello?

Lorelai: Hey kid it's me.

Rory: mom I was about to call you!

Lorelai: well then you must have ESP.

Rory & Lorelai: I have some news!

Lorelai: you first.

Rory: Logan asked me to marry him mom!

Lorelai begins to cheer: Yes! Congratulations honey I'm so proud so what are the colors and when is it? Oh where is it?

Rory: well one of the colors is blue I haven't decided on the other one yet. We're getting married formerly here but I wanted to talk to you and Sookie about having a Stars Hallow bash the right way together with everyone there that we love. It'll be at the end of summer so make sure everyone rsvps. There's a church here even you would pant at the decorations.

Lorelai: Well I'm happy for you kid so I get a free trip to Europe huh? How'd old boy Mitchem take it?

Rory: Mitchem bought the ring.

Lorelai: Your kidding my my my maybe the old lion has a soft spot in him somewhere. So I have news of my own too.

Rory: you wouldn't by chance be referring to him as the cowardly lion would you? What news?

Lorelai: nah he's much too dangerous for that I mean Scar.

Rory: mother.

Lorelai: what? He's a plotting brave evil little

Rory: May I remind you he bought the Ring.

Lorelai: Yes you may so how's your Ring look?

Rory: mom! What news?

Lorelai: Ring first then the news

Rory: Silver band with diamonds all the way around and medium sized diamonds as well its huge.

Lorelai: pretty! I can't wait to see it you are coming back home aren't you?

Rory: mom the news!

Lorelai: Right sorry. Luke and I are back together!

Rory: Oh my god! Yes! When is your wedding? We could do a double wedding!

Lorelai: I don't want to get married in Europe.

Rory: right stars hallow?

Lorelai: yep

Rory: you know what your mom is going to say don't you?

Lorelai laughing: why not at the club? We're going to New York this weekend to plan the date and keep it and plan the wedding.

Rory: blue and a whatever color.

Lorelai: look you plan your wedding and I'll plan mine. I got to go that's the Limo he hired.

Lorelai: he hired a Limo? Luke!

Luke: Hi Rory and yes its no big deal its for your mother not for me.

Rory: Luke you old softie.

Luke: quite calling me that.

Rory: you coming to my wedding?

Luke: who's the punk? Because they have to be damn close to a God to be good enough for Rory.

Rory laughed and hung up the phone. She fell asleep exhausted. She'd tell Paris, Louis and Madeline when they got in. They were out checking England's night life even Paris.


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 14

The Weddings

Editor's note: thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them!

Lorelai dragged Luke up at two am. "It's even early for me." Luke groaned. "Come on sleepy we have a five am flight." Lorelai pushed him out of bed. He dragged her down laughing. She pretended to hit him. "I suppose I deserved that." She said. "Yes you did." Luke told her. "You all packed and ready to go?" She asked him. "Yes mommy." "It's a good thing I'm not your mommy because then this is what we could call insest and its only allowed in places like Arkansas." Lorelai told him. Luke laughed. "Then I'm really glad your not." "Me too coffee to go please?"

Lorelai checked their bags. Luke didn't like going through security. "You can't even bring a lighter on the plane anymore." "Well their afraid that men in black masks are going to light the plane on fire or stick a man up with scissors come on. You obviously haven't flown much." Lorelai told him. "No the last trip I took was with my mom and my dad when their wasn't all this shit." Luke told her. "It's okay we only have to go through it at the London airport when we arrive."

The flight was long and boring. They only offered two movies neither of which appealed to Luke all though Lorelai did like the second one. Rory and Logasn were waiting for them at the airport so were Lorelai's parents. "Lorelai!" Emily Gilmore called. Lorelai hid behind Luke. "Save me from the hellfire of Satan Luke! Save me!" Lorelai said. "Come on Lorelai their just here for Rory's wedding. I'll get the bags you go on with them." "Are you sure you can handle it because I really don't mind helping and you could entertain them." Lorelai pleaded. "What with my nitwit juice I don't think so but I do promise to come and save you if you need rescuing." "Okay I'll blink my eyes twice if I need you." Luke walked away slowly. "Oh sure just buy the magazine and leave me here to melt like the wicked witch."

Lorelai walked over. "Have you been in that outfit for two days?" Emily asked Lorelai shocked. "And we almost made it." Rory hugged her mom. "Well for being in an outfit and on a plane that long you look stunning Miss Gilmore. Hello Luke." Logan said. Luke had returned with the suitcases. "Logan I want a word with you about Rory." "We have an evening planned with my parents we'll steal away with the cigars." Luke grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Good." Logan hired the men to carry out their luggage to the Limo. Luke got in next to Mrs. Gilmore but luckily Lorelai was on the other side of him.

They had dinner at the Mitchems house. Mr. and Mrs. Hutzburger and Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore were both stiffly polite after their incident they had been good friends once but Lorelai felt you could have slice the tension in the air with a knife and served a cake. "Boy this reminds me of the time they found out I was pregant I mean at least your getting married first." Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing. Emily gave Lorelai a look. "If that's your idea of a joke your absolutely crazy." Mrs. Huntzburger fainted. The maid had to revive her. Luke had taken Logan outside and when they came back inhe had abruised shoulder as a "friendly" warning to him. "What on earth were you thinking?" Lorelai asked Luke. The party had been broken up after that. Rory drove with Logan and Lorelai back to the hotel in the Limo she said goodnight to Logan at the house. To prevent furthur injury.

Rory was still sharing her hotel room with Paris because Paris, Madeline and Louis were going to be bridesmaids. Pairs was waiting for her. "Okay wedding plans or not your hanging out with us tomorrow because if I have to stay with Thelma and Louis by myself one more night I'm going to scream." Paris said turning down her covers. "Well, we're going bridesmaid dress shopping and I'll have to make calls to Lane because she has to agree." "Why isn't she here yet?" Paris demanded. "Because the wedding is two weeks away and her plane doesn't get into England till tomorrow so unless you can speed up the process." Paris was already on her cell phone dialing the airport. "Oh boy thats not going to work and they're going - "Yes well its simply unacceptable that it takes a day to fly to London! The Concord can make half the time! Well make more expsensive engines! If you can't afford it then what kind of crummy business are you!" Paris hung up. "I told you."

Lorelia was unpacking when Luke came out of the bathroom. "Why'd you punch Luke?" Lorelai asked. "I didn't punch him in an unfriendly way I just gave him as warning if he hurts Rory he's as good as dead." Luke said. "Well you boys are going tux shopping tomorrow he's having you be an usher so you can escourt me so Christopher doesn't when he gives Rory away." Lorelai said. "Christopher's going to be here?" Luke askedturning away from her. "Well, yes he's missed so much out on Rory he feels guilty enough to take the time off and come. I think it's a good thing." Lorelai said. "Do you? Do you still have feelings for him?" Luke looked at her. "I am not going to lie and say I didn't run to him but I could never be happy with him as I am with you." Luke pounded his fist on the coffee table and sat down. A knock cameon their door.

Richard and Emily were standing there. "Ahh Rory really needs to put them in another hotel I don't think I can take this." Luke looked up. Emily pulled out something. "I realize in a few weeks that your marrying my daughter. Well, I may not like it and wish you had more money I realize I could not change it before so I must at least tolerate it for the sake of my wife who has wanted Lorelai in our life very much." Lorelai squemed at that. She still wanted nothing to do with them if it hadn't been for Rory going to Chilton but she was glad she had given her daughter the chance to do something she had wanted. "Therefore we bring a peaceoffering." Emily handed them photos of the house she had wanted to buy for Lorelai. "We had to kick some old people out of there but we got it." Richard said. "Where will they live?" Luke wondered amazed his anger slowly going away. Slowly. "Nursing homes or there's still the poor houses my friend." Richard winked. Luke laughed. "Anyways it's perfect for you two and any future Danes children you bring into the house plus its got a place for stalls." Richard said. Lorelai hugged her father. "We'll go hanging tomorrow." She told Emily. "Just don't wear the suit you wore last night and shower please." Emily said walking away. Things perhaps would never change but. Lorelai looked at Luke. "Forgive me now?" Lorelai asked. "Only if you promise to run to me and not to Chris so we have a chance at patching things up." "It's a deal."

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. Chris had not said a word to Lorelai but then you weren't really supposed to talk during these things at all. Emily held GG in the first row and was making quiet faces at her. Rory looked gorgous in her blue chanel wedding dress. Lorelai felt slightly envouis maybe she could negotiate friday night dinners for the wedding dress if her mom would buy it for her. The reception was nothing like the official one in Stars Hallow would be and with the better drinks!

Sookie and Jackson were standing on ladders holding up the sign. Congradulations Rory and Logan you did it! Congradulations to the newest engaged couple Luke and Lorelai. Lane had painted the banner the night before and she stood to be in all its glory ."Hey Julius Ceaser fell." Rory told her. "I can afford to be cocky it's my right. Right Zac?" Zac and Logan had been talking to Collin and Finn. "Yes dear." Collin and Finn burst out laughing. "The mans been whipped into place by a woman!" Collin said. "Trust me you can even ask Richard when you get married to make your life happy and hers you say yes dear to whatever she wants." Zac said. "It makes life easier for the both of you." Logan nodded. "If we ever settle down mate then we say yes to nothing!" "It'll happen before you can stop it and you wont know what hit you like a shot of nos." "You've never been street racing." Collin said. "Well neither have you." Zac replied.

Lorelai found Sookie and showed her the pictures of the house. "Oh wow honey that's amazing. Can I move in with you?" Sookie asked. "If it's just you." Lorelai joked. "I can't leave Jackson, Davy and the youngest one. I'd miss them to much maybe when I need an escape." Sookie said. Lorelai laughed. Miss Patty and Taylor Doose were the first to congradulate her. "I'm so happy it's finally happening. Would you like a shot gun at your wedding dear so he doesn't run?" Miss Patty asked winking. Lorelai laughed. "No that's not necessary." Anna dropped off April next. "You won. Congradulations." Anna walked away. Lorelai felt bad but not too bad. Luke walked up to her and April. "What do you think we can be family?" "Can she plan my birthdays every time?" April asked. "Sure." "Okay." "Do you like horses?" Lorelai asked her. "Yeah why?" April asked. "Luke will still have his diner but we're moving to a place slightly out of town and we're getting a horse." "That's right we are." Luke told them. Lorelai looked at him ."Two delivered onMonday we'll go and you both can pick them out." "I always wanted a horse." April told Lorelai. "I'll teach you how to ride one and I promise it won't fall dead on you." Rory walked up. "Hey that's what happened to me." "But she recovered see?" April grinned. "The odds of that actually happening to me are." She thought about it. "No math during a celebration puh lease." Rory begged smiling at April. They grinned.

Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror. It was show time. She had a gorgous white gown that fitted her form nicely. Emily's hired warddrobe consultent and designed and made it for her. Richard and Emily were behind her. "You know this didn't happen the way your mother and I planned it." Richard began. Emily shot him a warning look. Lorelai felt her heart sinking she had even agreed to get married in the church Emily picked in exchange for the dress but it was worth the price. Or so she thought. Rory, Lane, Paris and Sookie all stood to the side nervously exchanging worried looks. "But we couldn't be more proud of you and Lucas then we are now." "Even if he does like nitwit juice?" Emily choked and started laughing. "Even then." The music started playing outside. "Let the play begin."

Lorelai walked down the steps of the Inn to the waiting Luke at the love archway he had made for her when she had been getting ready to marry Max. Now they would use it for her. Watching the wedding from the other side of the road was Chris. Lorelai froze. Richard guided her on and she walked back to Luke. Her bridesmaids already up there. Rory saw her dad but stayed where she was until Luke and Lorelai had exchanged rings and kissed. Rory went after Chris as he went to leave. Lorelai looked at Luke and knew where she belonged and that Chris would be okay.

editors note: what his her third childs name? for the life of me i cant remember and i watch the box set of dvds religiously!


End file.
